Another Case
by Yamigakure no Ryukage
Summary: Naruto merupakan seorang murid pindahan yang baru saja pindah ke kota Konoha. Tidak ada yang tahu jika dia mempunyai Six Sense. Pertemuannya dengan Satsuki (Female Sasuke), membuat kehidupan nya di Konoha semakin menarik. Petualangan dan berbagai kejadian aneh di antara keduanya sering terjadi dan bagaiman mereka menanggapinya ?. OOC / Fem. Sasuke / NotYaoi / Fluffy / HorrorScene..
1. Ch 1 (Murid Pindahan dan Tetangga Baru)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Title : **Another Case

**Rating : **T – M

**Genres : **Horror, Supernatural, Romance, Mystery, Drama, Friendship, etc

**Pairing : **Naruto X Fem. Sasuke (Satsuki)

**Summary : **Naruto merupakan seorang murid pindahan yang baru saja pindah ke kota Konoha. Tidak ada yang tahu jika dia mempunyai Six Sense. Pertemuannya dengan Satsuki (Female Sasuke), membuat kehidupan nya di Konoha semakin menarik. Petualangan dan berbagai kejadian aneh di antara keduanya sering terjadi dan bagaiman mereka menanggapinya ?. OOC / Fem. Sasuke / NotYaoi / Fluffy / HorrorScene / AU / and others

**A/N : **Untuk yang bingung dengan gambar Satsuki, Ryu buat dia persis kayak _**'Hina'**_ di Anime (Brother Complex). Kalian bisa browsing untuk cari picture nya atau lihat gambar Cover fiction ini

.

.

.

_~CHAPTER 1 : Murid Pindahan dan Tetangga Baru~_

_._

_._

"Satsuki... ayo bangun, sudah siang... nanti kau terlambat loh"

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang bangun dari tidur nya. Mengucek matanya sebentar gadis yang bernama Uchiha Satsuki itu berteriak. "Iya Kaa-san, aku akan segera turun...". Mengambil handuknya yang di letakan di belakang pintunya Satsuki menuju ke arah kamar mandi yang langsung terhubung dengan kamar nya itu

Setelah membasuh dirinya gadis berumur 16 tahun itu kini tampak sedang mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Dia tampak tersenyum manis sambil memandang refleksi dirinya di cermin itu. "Yosh, sudah rapi...". Satsuki lalu mengambil tasnya yang di letakannya di atas meja belajar dan kuluar kamar untuk menuju ke meja makan

Karena kamarnya berada di lantai dua dia harus menuruni tangga, saat menuruni tangga dia sempat melihat sekelebat bayangan melintas di belakangnya. Namun saat Satsuki menoleh dia tidak menemukan apa-apa disana. Mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak pedulu Satsuki kembali melanjutkan langkahnya

"Ohayou... Tou-san, Kaa-san". Ucap Satsuki kepada Ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran dan ibunya yang sedang memasak di dapur

"Ohayou Satsuki...". Balas ibunya sambil tersenyum kepada Satsuki. "Hn...". Sedangkan ayahnya hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman yang tidak jelas. Satsuki meletakan tasnya di bangku kosong di sebelahnya dan duduk di kursi di samping kiri sang ayah

Jika diperhatikan Satsuki memang mewarisi kecantikan dan rambut indah sang ibu, tapi bola matanya mirip dengan sang ayah

"Ne, Kaa-san... katanya Itachi-nii dan Hinata-nee akan datang, tapi kok aku tak melihat mereka ?". Ucap Satsuki sambil mengambil selembar roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai tomat kesukaannya

"Tadi Itachi menelpon. Dia tak jadi datang pagi ini karena Hinata sedang mual-mual... ya, biasa sih namanya juga lagi hamil". Satsuki mengangguk, kakaknya Itachi memang menikahi seorang gadis dari keluarga Hyuga yang bernama Hinata. Mereka menikah beberapa bulan yang lalu, jadi dia tak kaget saat mendengar Hinata-nee nya yang sedang hamil muda

"Mungkin Itachi dan Hinata akan datang nanti siang...". Ucap Fugaku, sang ayah di balik koran yang menutupi wajahnya

Mikoto yang merupakan ibu dari Satsuki tampaknya sudah selesai memasak sarapan. Dia kini membawa tiga piring berisi sarapan dan menyiapkannya di meja makan. "Itadakimasu...". Ucap Satsuki dan mulai memakan sarapannya

Fugaku juga telah menutup korannya dan memakan sarapan yang di buat oleh istrinya itu. "Anata, tampaknya rumah kosong di sebelah rumah kita akan ada yang menempatinya...". Ucap Mikoto di tengah-tengah kegiatan sarapan keluarga kecil itu

Satsuki mengernyitkan dahinya, pasalnya dia baru saja mendengar kabar itu. Dan lagipula Satsuki merasa heran dengan calon tetangga barunya itu, berani-berani nya menetapi rumah yang kelihatan seperti rumah hantu itu

"Hn.. sepertinya begitu. Aku juga mendengarnya kemarin dari Tanaka-san, katanya akan ada seseorang yang akan menempati rumah di sebelah kita". Kata Fugaku menanggapi perkataan istrinya

"Ya, dan katanya yang menempatinya adalah seorang pemuda...". Ucap Mikoto. Satsuki memang penasaran tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak ikut mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya itu. Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya Satsuki segera mengambil tasnya dan mecium pipi kedua orang tuanya

"Aku berangkat dulu...". Kata Satsuki yang sudah membuka pintu rumahnya. "Ya, hati-hatilah di jalan...". Teriak Mikoto dari ruang makan

.

Saat keluar dari rumahnya Satsuki berpapasan dengan seorang gadis berambut pink. Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya dan mengkodekan agar Satsuki menghampirinya. Satsuki tersenyum kepada sahabatnya itu dan segera berjalan ke arah sahabatnya itu

"Ohayou, Satsuki-chan...". Jawab teman Satsuki yang berambut pink itu

"Ohayou, Sakura... ayo berangkat". Teman Satsuki yang bernama Sakura itu mengangguk dan mulai berjalan beriringan dengan Satsuki

"Ne, Satsuki-chan... apa di samping rumahmu ada tetangga baru ? kulihat kemarin ada mobil pengangkut barang yang tampaknya murunkan barang-barang seseorang ke rumah itu...". Tanya Sakura kepada Satsuki di sebelahnya

"Entahlah Sakura, kemarin aku tidur cepat karena kelelahan mengurus tim basket sekolah... kau tahu kan". Sakura mengangguk. Dia mengerti Satsuki yang akhir-akhir ini sibuk sebagai manajer tim Basket sekolahnya

"Tapi aku mendengar ucapan kedua orang tuaku yang mengatakan memang ada seseorang yang akan pindah di sebelah rumah kami". Ucap Satsuki kemudian

"Hmm, jadi begitu...". Ucap Sakura

"Sudahlah tak usah di pikirkan lagi. Sebaiknya kita cepat berjalannya kalau tak ingin terlambat ke sekolah...". Sakura pun mengangguk dan melanjutkan langkahnya bersama dengan Satsuki

.

**~Another Case~**

"_Did You Know ?... Ghost was Real..."_

.

.

"Ohayou Sakura, Satsuki...". Ucap seorang gadis yang mempunyai model rambut bercepol dua kepada Sakura dan Satsuki yang baru saja masuk ke kelas. "Ohayou Tenten...". Balas Sakura kepada gadis yang bernama Tenten itu. "Ohayou...".Sedangkan Satsuki hanya membalasnya singkat

Saat di sekolah atau di luar, Satsuki memang sedikit cuek dan irit kata. Bisa di bilang hanya dengan teman-teman terdekatnya saja dia bisa keluar dari sifat-sifat itu. Dia sama sekali belum pernah dekat dengan pria seumurannya karena sifat dingin dan cueknya itu, toh dia juga tak peduli dengan semua itu. Tapi yang dia tidak tahu sebenarnya dia cukup populer di kalangan siswa pria di sekolahnya

Kulit putih, wajah cantik yang di bingkai oleh surai hitam panjangnya serta body yang sempurna membuat dia disukai banyak siswa, meski dia selalu cuek dengan ajakan-ajakan para pria itu

Satsuki segera menuju ke bangkunya yang terletak di deretan paling kanan, nomor dua dari belakang, di belakang tempat duduk Sakura. Mendudukan pantatnya di kursi itu Satsuki tampak cuek saat para siswa di kelasnya memandanginya dengan muka memerah dan di antaranya ada yang memasang muka mesum juga

Dan saat pandangan Sasuke menatap ke langit biru di luar jendela dia tak menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dengan intens. Orang berambut merah itu tampak memperhatikan Satsuki dengan sorot mata yang lembut dan dengan senyuman kecil sebelum Satsuki menolehkan kepalanya yang membuat aktifitasnya memandangi Satsuki terhenti

.

Terdengar bel sekolah tengah berbunyi, menandakan kegiatan pembelajaran akan segera di mulai. Semua murid yang masih berkeliaran di sekitar sekolah maupun di lorong bergerombol untuk masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan kelas X-1, yang adalah kelas Sakura dan Satsuki

Tampak seorang guru yang adalah wali kelas kelas X-1 memasuki ruangan kelas itu. Para murid tampak heran saat guru mereka yang suka terlambat itu datang dengan tepat waktu ke kelas mereka. Guru bermasker yang mempunyai tagname 'Hatake Kakashi' berdehem kecil untuk memita perhatian dari murid-muridnya

"Baiklah anak-anak, sebelum kita memulai pelajaran kali ini kita akan kedatangan seorang murid pindahan di kelas ini...". Satsuki tampak masih memasang muka datar saat senseinya mengungkapkan murid pindahan yang akan pindah ke kelas nya

"Ne, Satsuki-chan... menurutmu murid pindahan itu laki-laki atau perempuan ?". Bisik Sakura yang duduk di depan Satsuki

"Entahlah... yang pasti aku tak peduli". Jawab Sasuke singkat yang hanya di balas helaan nafas oleh Sakura, yah kalau ada suatu hal yang membuat Sasuke sampai tertarik berarti hal tersebut sangat luar biasa atau malah sangat aneh

"Baiklah, kau boleh masuk...". semua pasang mata memandang ke arah seseorang pria yang baru saja memasuki kelas mereka. Tampak para wanita memerah dan para pria memanang iri murid pindahan itu. Berdiri di sapin Kakashi murid pindahan itu memperkenalkan dirinya setelah di perintah oleh Kakashi sebelumnya

"Salam kenal Minna. Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Mulai hari ini mohon bantuannya...". Ucap Naruto dengan muka datar kepada teman-teman sekelasnya. "Eh, Cuma itu ? singkat sekali, tapi tak apalah... selanjutnya kau bisa duduk di, uhm... ah, di belakang Uchiha-san... Uchiha-san tolong angkat tanganmu". Satsuki tampak tersadar dari pandangannya ke murid pindahan itu, dengan tergugup dia segera mengangkat tangannya

"Nah itu dia... kau bisa segera duduk". Naruto mengangguk dan segera berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Dia sempat melirik ke arah Satsuki yang entah kenapa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dengan muka memerah. Masih dengan ekspresi datarnya Naruto segera duduk di kursinya dan mengikuti pelajaran hari itu

.

**Satsuki POV**

'Sial kenapa aku jadi begini sih, kenapa mukaku memerah saat menatap murid baru itu...'. Batin Satsuki saat pelajaran

'Lagian juga dia kelihatan sombong dan dingin... aduh, kenapa aku terus memikir kan murid pindahan itu sih... bodoh kau Satsuku, bodoh.. bodoh... bodoooh'

Sungguh dari tadi aku merasa pemuda itu menatapku dari belakang, aku merasa tak nyaman. Tapi saat aku menengok kebelakang dia menghindari tatapanku,. Cih, dasar... semua laki-laki sama saja

**Satsuki POV End**

"-Suki... Satsuki". Tampak Satsuki kaget saat melihat wajah Sakura tepat di depannya. "S-Sakura ! wajahmu terlalu dekat"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dan meyilangkan tangannya di dadanya. "Mou, kau saja yang dari tadi dipanggil tak mau menjawab...". Ucap Sakura

"Gomen Sakura, aku tidak mendengarmu tadi...". Jawab Satsuki sambil menghela nafas. Sungguh dia kini merasa bodoh karena melamunkan murid pindahan yang duduk di belakangnya tadi

"Kau aneh sekali hari ini... tapi sudahlah, apa kau mau ke kantin ?". Satsuki memandang jam dinding dan mendapati sekarang sudah istirahat siang. Menghela nafas pelan Satsuki tampak mengeluarkan sebuah bento yang di bungkus dengan kain dari dalam lacinya

"Gomen Sakura, tadi Ibuku sempat membuatkanku bento... jadi aku tak bisa ikut kau ke kantin. Gomen ne". Sakura pun tersenyum dan menjawab. "Tak apa kok, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya... jaa". Satsuki tersenyum kecil membalas lambaian tangan Sakura. Dia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan akan memakan bentonya di tempat biasanya dia memakannya. Satsuki sempat menoleh ke meja di belakangnya dan tidak mendapati siluet pirang murid pindahan itu

.

**~Another Case~**

"_Watch yor back... there is something watching you in the dark behind you..."_

.

.

Langkah kaki jenjangnya kini ia bawa untuk mendaki tangga yang menuju ke atap. Di tangan kirinya dia memegang sebuah bento yang di bungkus kain sebagai pegangannya. Dan dia tampak juga memegang sebuah minuman kaleng yang tadi sempat di belinya di mesin penjual otomatis sebelum dirinya pergi ke atap

Saat melihat pintu bertuliskan 'Roof' dalam aksara latin dan dibawahnya terdapat kanji (屋根) yang berarti atap, Satsuki pun memutar kenopnya dan menutupnya kembali setelah sampai di atap gedung itu

Satsuki berjalan ke kursi favoritnya tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat ada seorang siswa yang tengah berbaring di kursi tempat biasanya menghabiskan bento itu

Merasa ada seseorang datang Naruto membuka kelopak matanya yang tadi terpejam, dia kaget saat melihat Satsuki memandanginya dengan tatapan tak nyaman. Naruto segera duduk dan memandang Satsuki

"Maaf jika menggunakan tempat duduk mu... aku akan pindah". Satsuki melihat Naruto pindah kearah kursi lain yang tidak jauh darinya menghela nafas. Dia memang kurang suka jika bangku favoritnya ada yang menggunakannya seenaknya, tapi dia juga tak akan mengusir orang yang terlebih dulu menempatinya... terlebih bangku itu memang bukan miliknya

Suasana hening melanda keduanya. Meski Satsuki selalu merasakan keheningan saat makan sendirian di atap tapi kali ini dia merasa keheningan yang aneh saat ada orang lain di sana. Satsuki memakan bekalnya dalam diam, sesekali dia melirik pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang berbaring tidak jauh darinya

Tiba-tiba keheningan itu terpecah saat mendengar suara perut dari laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Naruto sendiri dari tadi memang tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Selain karena ada seseorang di sampingnya, perutnya juga lapar apalagi saat mencium aroma bekal dari gadis teman sekelasnya itu

Satsuki entah kenapa ingin sekali tertawa mendengar suara perut pria kuning itu, ya meski ia tahan agar tidak tertawa apalagi sampai di dengar pemuda itu, dia pasti akan sangat malu. Lalu pandangannya teralih pada kotak bentonya, dia memang sudah merasa sedikit kenyang dan masih ada sisa makanan yang masih utuh disana

Menghela nafasnya, Satsuki berjalan kearah pemuda berambut kuning itu. "Ini...". Kelopak mata Naruto terbuka saat mendengar suara di sebelahnya. Dia segera bangkit duduk dan memandang gadis di depannya dengan dahi berkerut

"Kau lapar kan... aku ada makanan sisa, kalau kau mau kau bisa memakannya...". Ucap Satsuki dengan pandangan ke arah lain. Naruto memandang bento di depannya dengan datar dan kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Arigatou...". Naruto pun mengambil kotak bento Satsuki dan memakannya menggunakan sumpit Satsuki

Satsuki sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya melihat pemuda itu makan dengan lahap, tapi ingat... hanya sedikit. Satsuki lalu duduk di sebelah Naruto dan meminum jus tomatnya dalam diam

"Ah, kenyangnya... terima kasih. Makananmu sungguh enak...". Satsuki mengangguk dan mulai merapikan kotak bekalnya yang sudah di terimanya dari Naruto. "Memang kau sendiri belum sarapan apa ? sampai segitu laparnya ?". Naruto tersentak dan mendengar Satsuki yang berbicara terlebih dulu padanya

"Aa.. aaa... aku sibuk dan kelelahan mengurusi barang-barang ku kemarin, jadi tadi pagi aku bangun kesiangan dan tidak bisa sarapan dulu...". Ucap Naruto. Yah awalnya dia mengira sosok wanita yang belum di kenalnya itu adalah sosok yang dingin dan tidak mau berbicara

"Ohh...". Suasana kembali hening diantara keduanya

"Naruto...". Satsuki menolehkan kepalanya menatap sosok laki-laki di sampingnya yang kelihatannya mengatakan sesuatu. "Kita belum kenalan kan ? namaku Naruto. Kau sudah mendengar marga ku sebelumnya... tapi cukup panggil aku Naruto". Ucap Naruto dengan pipi yang agak memerah

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Naruto ya... nama yang aneh". Ucap Sasuke. Naruto mendelik dan menatap perempuan di sebelahnya, tapi kaget saat melihat Satsuki tertawa kecil. Entah kenapa wajah Naruto memerah saat melihat wajah Satsuki yang tengah tertawa itu. 'Sungguh manis...'. Pikirnya tanpa sadar

"Ada apa ?"

"Tidak...". Balas Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dengan memalingkan wajahnya lagi

"Hei kau cukup lucu juga ya saat memerah... kupikir kau orang yang dingin dan sombong terhadap orang lain". Ucap Satsuki. Naruto tersenyum dan menatap langi di atasnya. "Ya aku tak tersinggung saat kau bilang demikian... semua orang pasti berpikir seperti itu saat mereka melihatku untuk pertama kali"

Satsuki sedikitnya merasa bersalah terhadap laki-laki di sampingnya. "Maaf sebelumnya karena berpikiran seperti itu padamu...". Naruto lagi-lagi kaget saat Perempuan di sampingnya meminta maaf padanya

"tak apa kok, aku paham...". Ucap Naruto. "Hei... kau sudah tahu nama ku kan, aku belum tahu siapa namamu ?". Naruto kembali berkata kepada perempuan di sebelahnya

Satsuki kemudian berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya sebelum berkata. "Satsuki. Uchiha Satsuki...". Naruto mendengar itu mengangguk dan kembali memandang langit diatasnya sebelum lagi-lagi suara Satsuki yang sudah ada di pintu terdengar di telinganya

"Apa kau tak mau masuk kelas... sebentar lagi bel berbunyi. Kau bisa di marahi sensei nanti". Naruto tersenyum dan bangkit berdiri. "Iya, iya...". Dengan Itu Naruto dan Satsuki pergi meninggalkan atap untuk kembali ke kelasnya

Naruto saat akan menutup pintu dia sempat melihat siluet seorang wanita di tempat duduknya tadi. Tapi saat mengedipkan matanya siluet tadi menghilang. "Ada apa Naruto ?". Tanya Satsuki yang kini sudah ada di tengah-tengah tangga kepada Naruto

"Aaa tidak-tidak... tidak ada apa-apa kok". Satsuki mengangguk dan mulai kembali berjalan menuruni tangga. Setelah Satsuki berjalan kembali ekspresi muka Naruto berubah menjadi serius

'Siapa sosok wanita tadi...'. Pikir Naruto sebelum terbuyarkan oleh panggilan Satsuki yang kini sudah berada lumayan jauh darinya

.

.

**~Another Case~**

"_Shadows is a part of your soul and always following you everywher you'd go..."_

.

Semua pasang mata di kelas X-1 terpaku kepada sepasang orang yang baru saja masuk ke kelas mereka. Yang Laki-laki tampak cemburu dengan Naruto yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Satsuki sedangkan yang perempuan memandang Satsuki tajam karena berjalan berdekatan dengan murid pindahan yang tampan itu

"Ssst... Satsuki-chan, kenapa kau berjalan berduaan dengan murid pindahan itu ?". Tanya Sakura kepada Satsuki yang sudah duduk di tempat duduknya. Satsuki mengerutkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Sakura

"Apa maksudmu Sakura ?". Jawab Satsuki bingung. Sakura menghela nafas dan kembali berkata. "Maksudku kenapa kaau dengan Namikaze berjalan berdua dan masuk kelas bersamaan ?"

"Oh maksudmu aku dengan Naruto ? ya, aku bertemu dengan nya tadi di atap... memangnya kenapa ?". Tanya Satsuki. Sakura ingin sekali asanya menjedutkan kepalanya ke tembok karena ketidakpekaan Satsuki

"Tidak apa-apa sih, hanya aneh saja kau berjalan berduaan dengan laki-laki. Eh, tapi kau memanggil si Namikaze dengan nama depan nya... apa kalian sudah saling kenal sebelumnya ?". Tanya Sakura lagi

Satsuki menggeleng. "Tidak, kami belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Hanya kebetulan saja kami bertemu tadi dan yah kau tahu... kami saling berkenalan dan berhubung aku dan Naruto tak suka panggilan formal jadi kami saling memanggil nama depan kami...". Ucap Satsuki panjang lebar

Sedangkan Naruto tak peduli dengan para gadis dan pria di kelasnya yang menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Dia kembali memandang langit lewat jendela di sebelah kanannya, berusaha membuang pikiran-pikiran aneh yang sempat mengganggunya tadi

Dan tanpa mereka semua sadari seorang pemuda berambut merah memandangi Naruto dengan sorot mata yang berkilat dan tangan yang mengepal erat

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 15.00, yang menandakan kegiatan pembelajaran di Konoha Senior High School berakhir. Para murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas, di antara mereka ada yang mengikuti kegiatan klub mereka atau langsung pulang jika tidak ada kegiatan lain

"Satsuki-chan, kau mau pulang bersamaku atau tidak ?". Tawar Sakura yang sudah menenteng tasnya. Satsuki yang masih membereskan bukunya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Ada sedikit data-data yang harus ku urus Sakura, Konan-senpai sedang sakit dan aku harus mengerjakan bagiannya sebagai manajer klub basket"

"Hah baiklah, aku pulang dengan Ino saja kalau begitu... kau jangan pulang malam-malam ya, jaa". Satsuki tersenyum menatap sosok sahabatnya yang pergi dengan teman nya yang lain. Setelah membereskan bukunya, Satsuki memutuskan untuk segera ke ruangan klub dan meninggalkan tasnya di bangku nya. Satsuki sempat menoleh kebelakang karena merasakan ada yang lewat di belakang nya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Hanya ada beberapa teman nya yang masih membereskan buku mereka dan bersiap pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing

Menepis pikiran anehnya Satsuki kembali membawa langkahnya untuk menuju ke ruang klub. Dia sempat melihat Naruto berjalan ke luar gerbang sekolah, tapi diangkat bahunya tidak peduli

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat yang menandakan malam akan segera datang. Satsuki memandang jam yang berada di dinding di pojokan ruang klub basket dan menyadari jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 19.03

Satsuki merileks kan lehernya yang terasa pegal karena mengerjakan tugas manajer hampir empat jam lamanya. Dia mengambil sebuah ponsel di dalam tasnya yang di letakan di sampingnya. Tadi Satsuki sempat kembali kekelas karena takut jika kembali ke kelas sendirian saat sekolah sudah sepi

Mengetik beberapa balasam e-mail kepada ibunya yang dari tadi mengiriminya pesan, Satsuki kemudian meletakan ponselnya kembali di dalam tas dan menghela nafas panjang

"Ahh capeknya, aku ingin segera pulang dan berendam... pasti nikmat". Gumam Satsuki sambil menatap-langit langit ruang klub basket itu. Tak lama kemudian Satsuki pun memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Di ambilnya tasnya dan keluar ruang itu setelah sebelumnya mengunci pintu lebih dulu

Gema suara sepatu Satsuki terdengar keras di sepanjang lorong yang kini tengah ia lewati. Suasana malam itu memang sedikit lebih dingin dari biasanya, Satsuki sempat mengelus belakang tengkuknya saat merasakan angin dingin berhembus kearahnya

"Ah sial, kenapa malam ini terasa lebih dingin...". Gumam Satsuki kepada dirinya sendiri

Saat ingin berbelok untuk menuju gerbang Satsuki merasakan bulu kuduk nya berdiri. Dia menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat dan tidak mendapati apa-apa disana. Sungguh saat ini dirinya merasa tidak nyaman sama sekali, rasanya dia ingin secepatnya pulang ke rumah

Dia merasa sedikit lega saat melihat Kakuzu sang penjaga sekolah berada di pos jaga nya. Meski Kakuzu sedang tidur dengan posisi tidak elit setidaknya dia merasa ada orang lain selain dirinya di sekolah itu. Membuka sedikit gerbang sekolahnya, Satsuki pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang setelah sebelumnya menutup kembali gerbang sekolahnya itu

.

Perasaan aneh itu kembali datang saat dirinya melewati sebuah jalan yang hampir mirip seperti gang itu. Penerangan yang sangat minim dan keadaan yang benar-benar sepi membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri lagi. Satsuki semakin melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat

"Hikss... hikss... hikss". Satsuki terperanjat kaget dan badannya menegang saat mendengar suara mirip tangisan itu. Satsuki menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, dia melihat seorang anak kecil sedang meringkuk di pinggir tembok di sampingnya

Satsuki tampak menegukan ludahnya sekali saat melihat sosok anak kecil berpakaian lusuh itu. Perasaan takut seakan memenuhi dirinya sekarang. Tapi rasa penasaran seakan membuat rasa takut itu terkikis. Dengan kaki yang bergetar Satsuki berjongkok di hadapan anak perempuan yang masih terus merintih seperti menangis itu

"N-Ne... daijoubu ?". Tanya Satsuki dengan nada yang bergetar. Anak tersebut tampak berhenti menangis, tapi masih merunduk dan belum menampilkan mukanya. "A-apa kau tersesat ? O-onee-san bisa m-mengantarmu pulang". Ucap Satsuki yang berusaha mengubah nada bicaranya ke nada normal meskipun itu masih belum bisa

"Ne Onee-san... bisakah kau mencarikan sesuatu untuk ku". Ucap Anak perempuan kecil itu. Satsuki meneguk ludahnya sekali lagi. "M-maksudmu ? mencari apa memangnya ?"

"Maukah kau mencari...". Wajah Satsuki tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pucat pasi saat anak itu mendongakan kepalanya kearah Satsuki

"... Kedua mataku ?". Sungguh, kali ini Satsuki terjengkang ke belakang. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini dia merasa setakut ini. Wajah hancur anak kecil itu menatap Satsuki dengan kedua mata yang tampak berongga karena tidak ada bola mata di sana

"Kyaaa...". Satsuki pun berteriak keras sambil menutup mukanya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Dia tidak bisa bergerak karena kedua kakinya sudah sangat lemas

"Onee-san... katanya kau mau membantuku". Anak kecil itu tampak mulai mendekati Satsuki yang tubuhnya kali ini bergetar hebat

"A-Aku tidak mau... P-Pergi kau, kyaa...". Jawab Satsuki, dia sudah sangat ketakutan sekali. Bahkan dia merasakan dia sedikit pipis di celana dalamnya karena saking ketakutan

Satsuki terbelalak saat tangan kecil yang tampak mengeluarkan darah itu hendak menjangkau nya. "Kyaa...". Tapi saat hendak menyentuh Satsuki tampak anak kecil itu terpelanting kebelakang karena sesuatu menghantamnya dengan keras

"Satsuki... Satsuki... kau tak apa-apa ?". Satsuki membuka matanya karena mendengar suara yang tidak asing di telinganya. Dia kaget saat melihat Naruto di depannya memandangnya dengan raut wajah cemas dan panik

"Na-Naruto... kau, kenapa bisa ada disini". Ucap Satsuki kepada Naruto

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan semuanya, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini dulu...". Ucap Naruto kepada Satsuki, dia melihat anak kecil yang menurutnya adalah hantu penasaran kini menatap kearahnya dan Satsuki dengan ekspresi muka yang marah. "Berani-beraninya kalian...". Ucap anak kecil itu yang tampak menggeram

"Na-Naruto, anak itu...". Ucap Satsuki bergetar

"Sudah ku bilang kan, kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini dulu. Nanti akan ku jelaskan semuanya ! kau bisa berdiri... ?". Satsuki menggeleng. Naruto menghela nafas. Di ambilnya tas Satsuki dan dia segera mengangkat Satsuki dengan gaya _Briddal Style_

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Naruto... cepat turunkan aku". Jawab Satsuki dengan tergagap dan muka memerah saat di gendong dengan gaya Briddal Style oleh Naruto. "Jangan bodoh, apa kau mau kutinggal sendiri disini dengan anak itu hah ?". Satsuki pun terdiam, dan akhirnya membiarkan dirinya di bawa lari oleh Naruto

.

.

.

**~To be Continued...~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Fiction baru lagi deh, sebenarnya udah lama Ryu pengen buat fiction dengan genre Romance Horror dan akhirnya baru keturutan sekarang. Fiction ini terinspirasi dari Fiction _'Uncommon Case of Uzumaki Naruto'_ karya _** .Phantom**_

Di Fiction ini pairingnya itu Naruto sama Satsuki (Female Sasuke). Ryu sendiri sebenarnya kasih nama female sasuke dengan nama Satsuki supaya lebih terkesan feminim dan tidak trans gender. Dan sekali lagi fiction ini _pure, _Straight... nggak ada YAOI, di fiction Ryu...

Gitu dulu aja ya, untuk scene-scene horror nya Ryu minta maaf kalau kurang greget soalnya baru buat fiction horror pertama kali sih... hehe.

Jaa na, Review ONEGAISHIMASU ! (^-^)

—II—


	2. Chapter 2 (Namikaze Naruto)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Title : **Another Case

**Rating : **T – M (Mostly 'M')

**Genres : **Horror, Supernatural, Romance, Mystery, Drama, Friendship, etc

**Pairing : **Naruto X Fem. Sasuke (Satsuki)

**Summary : **Naruto merupakan seorang murid pindahan yang baru saja pindah ke kota Konoha. Tidak ada yang tahu jika dia mempunyai Six Sense. Pertemuannya dengan Satsuki (Female Sasuke), membuat kehidupan nya di Konoha semakin menarik. Petualangan dan berbagai kejadian aneh di antara keduanya sering terjadi dan bagaiman mereka menanggapinya ?. OOC / Fem. Sasuke / NotYaoi / Fluffy / HorrorScene / AU / GoreContent / Maybe Lemon / and others

**A/N : **Untuk yang masih bingung dengan gambar Satsuki, Ryu buat dia persis kayak _**'Hina'**_ di Anime (Brother Complex). Kalian bisa browsing untuk cari picture nya atau lihat gambar Cover fiction ini.

.

.

_~CHAPTER 2 : Namikaze Naruto~_

_._

_._

Naruto kini tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di tiang ayunan di sebuah taman bermain kecil. Tampak nafas Naruto yang masih memburu karena kelelahan sehabis lari dari makhluk tadi sambil menggendong Satsuki

"Kau tak apa Naruto ?". Satsuki bertanya kepada Naruto yang benar-benar tampak kelelahan sehabis menggendongnya tadi. Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya dan memberikan Satsuki sebuah senyuman kecil. "Ya, aku tak apa... Cuma butuh sedikit waktu untuk bernafas saja"

Satsuki mengangguk. Dia kini duduk di ayunan di samping Naruto. Pikirannya masih terbayang kepada kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia masih sangat syok dengan apa yang dia lihat waktu itu

Naruto yang sudah mulai bisa mengatur nafasnya tampak mengambil sebuah botol air dari dalam tas plastik yang di taruhnya di dalam tasnya. Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, ia segera menyodorkan sebotol air mineral itu kepada Satsuki. "Minumlah... aku yakin kau membutuhkannya"

Satsuki pun menerima air pemberian Naruto dan meminumnya sampai setengahnya. Naruto kini berdiri dari posisi duduknya di atas tanah dan berpindah duduk di ayunan di samping Satsuki. "Apa kau tidak apa ? mau kuantar pulang ?". Ucap Naruto kepada Satsuki

"Eh ?". Satsuki kaget saat Naruto berkata sesuatu, tapi dia tidak mendengarnya karena masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Naruto menghela nafas panjang. "Biar ku antar kau sampai rumahmu...". Ucap Naruto seraya berdiri dan mengambil tasnya

"T-Tunggu dulu Naruto... katanya kau mau menjelaskan tentang kejadian tadi". Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, kemudian dia menatap Satsuki yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Sebaiknya jangan sekarang... kau masih syok tentang kejadian tadi". Ucap Naruto membalas perkataan Satsuki

"Tap-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Ayo pulang...". Satsuki pun terpaksa mengikuti Naruto yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya. Yah mungkin perkataan Naruto benar, dia memang masih sangat syok. Kini Satsuki mengambil tasnya dan ikut berjalan bersama Naruto. Ya, Satsuki memang sudah tidak selemas tadi jadi kedua kakinya sudah bisa untuk berjalan lagi

.

"Jadi... dimana rumahmu ?". Keheningan yang sempat terjadi saat Naruto dan Satsuki mulai berjalan di hentikan oleh Naruto yang tiba-tiba bertanya kepada Satsuki. "Eh... ?". kaget Satsuki yang tiba-tiba mendengar Naruto berbicara

Naruto menghela nafasnya. "Aku bertanya, dimana rumahmu Satsuki ?"

"Ah rumah ku ya... sebentar lagi sampai kok, tinggal belok kanan saja di pertigaan depan sana...". Ucap Satsuki

Naruto mengangguk dan tidak bicara apa-apa lagi. "Oi Naruto...". Naruto memandang Satsuki yang tiba-tiba membuka suaranya. "ada apa ?". Tanya Naruto dengan dahi berkerut

"Tidak ada apa-apa...". Naruto semakin bingung dengan perkataan gadis di sampingnya tapi diangkatnya kedua bahunya tidak peduli

Naruto dan Satsuki kembali berjalan dalam keheningan. Sesekali Naruto tampak menatap kebelakang yang membuat Satsuki kebingungan. "Ada apa ?". Ucap Satsuki yang kali ini memergoki Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang mereka yang sepi

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, sebaiknya kita cepat berjalannya... sebentar lagi kayaknya akan turun hujan". Satsuki yang masih curiga kepada Naruto hanya menatapnya sebentar sebelum kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk sampai ke rumahnya

.

Satsuki tampak melihat siluet kedua prang tuanya berdiri di pagar kecil depan rumahnya. Dia bisa melihat raut wajah ibunya yang seperti kepanikan. "Kaa-san, kenapa kau ada di depan rumah ?". Ucap Satsuki yang kini sudah sampai di depan rumahnya bersama dengan Naruto tentu saja

"Satsuki ! Yokatta... Kaa-san sangat khawatir kepadamu, kenapa kau pulang selarut ini...". Ucap Mikoto yang langsung memeluk Satsuki. Satsuki mencoba menenangkan ibunya yang khawatir dan tersenyum canggung

"Tak apa kok Kaa-san, tadi aku ada urusan klub yang harus ku selesaikan dulu... jadi aku pulang sedikit terlambat, gomen". Mikoto hanya menghela nafas nya, lalu pandangannya teralihkan ke sosok pemuda yang berdiri di sebelah belakan Satsuki

"Naruto-kun, kenapa kau bisa pulang bersama Satsuki ?". Ucap Mikoto melihat sosok Naruto yang sebelumnya telah membungkukan badannya terlebih dulu

"Tunggu dulu Kaa-san, kalian sudah saling kenal ?". Satsuki tampak bingung saat ibunya kenal dengan Naruto

"Tadi pagi Tou-san dan Kaa-san sempat bertemu dengan Naruto saat Naruto akan berangkat sekolah, kau ingat tetangga baru kita yang pindah ke rumah sebelah kan, orang itu adalah Naruto...". Kali ini giliran Fugaku yang angkat bicara

Satsuki tampak sekali lagi kaget saat mengetahui Naruto adalah tetangga barunya, dia kemudian menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam seolah berkata, 'Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi...'. Naruto hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum canggung saat Satsuki menatapnya

"J-jangan tatap aku begitu... aku juga tak tahu kau anak dari Fugaku-san dan Mikoto-san,". Ucap Naruto memandang ke arah lain, dia tak berani menatap Satsuki yang menatapnya intens. Entah kenapa mukanya sedikit memerah saat Satsuki menatapnya

Mikoto yang melihat tingkah kedua bocah dihadapannya tersenyum jahil. "Ara... jadi kalian berdua sudah sedekat itu, Kaa-san bangga kepadamu Satsuki...". Satsuki yang mengerti perkataan ibunya tampak gugup dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, mukanya juga memerah

"K-Kaa-san... kami tidak seperti itu...". Ucap Satsuki yang tampaknya nada suaranya ia naikan tanpa sadar. Sedangkan Fugaku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah istrinya yang menggoda anaknya itu, lalu tatapannya beralih kepada Naruto yang masih berdiri di tempatnya semula

"Apa kau mau ikut makan malam Naruto ?". Kata Fugaku kepada Naruto. Naruto kaget dan sejujurnya dia sedikit risih karena merepotkan keluarga Uchiha itu. Mikoto yang mendengar perkataan suaminya tampak mengangguk senang, dia mulai menyukai Naruto tampaknya... tentu saja sebagai teman baru Satsuki

"T-tapi, Fugaku-san..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Naruto-kun, aku yakin kau pasti belum berbelanja makanan kan ? jadi ikutlah bersama kami. Sayang sekali jika makanan di rumah tidak habis...". Ucap Mikoto kepada Naruto. Naruto kembali menghela nafasnya, yah... dia juga belum sempat berbelanja bahan makanan. Jadi untuk kali ini dia terima tawaran keluarga Uchiha itu

Satsuki sendiri juga tampaknya hanya pasrah, dia penasaran kenapa ibunya langsung bisa bersikap akrab dengan Naruto

.

**~Another Case~**

"_Did you know ?... They'll come after you if you looked back, so be carefull..."_

.

.

Naruto kini duduk di ruang makan keluarga Uchiha, pakaian seragam sekolahnya masih melekat di tubuhnya. Dia merasa gugup saat hanya duduk berduaan dengan sang kepala keluarga di meja makan itu. Meski sang kepala keluarga itu tampak sedang asyik dengan koran sorenya tapi Naruto benar-benar merasa canggung jika hanya di tinggal berduaan saja dengan pria yang tampak dingin itu

Mikoto sendiri sedang berada di dapur yang tepat bersebelahan dengan ruang makan itu, tampaknya sedang menyiapkan mangkuk dan makanan yang akan di santap mereka. Dia juga tidak melihat Satsuki di sana, dia tadi melihat Satsuki menaiki tangga rumahnya dan mungkin saja mandi dan berganti baju

"Apa kau tinggal sendiri... ?". Hampir saja jantung Naruto keluar dari dadanya. Bagaimana tidak coba, orang yang duduk diam di sampingmu bertanya secara tiba-tiba dan anehnya orag yang bertanya itu tampak masih asyik dengan kegiatannya sendiri

"Aaa... ya Fugaku-san. Aku tinggal sendirian...". Jawab Naruto

"Lalu dimana kedua orang tuamu Naruto-kun ?". Tanya Mikoto yang tampaknya sudah kembali dari dapur sambil membawa satu buah mangkuk yang cukup besar dan di letakan di tengah-tengah meja

"Orang tuaku sudah meninggal Mikoto-san, aku hanya tinggal dengan wali dan sepupu ku di desa". Mikoto tampak memasang muka sangat bersalah saat bertanya seperti itu, sedangkan Fugaku kini meletakan korannya dan juga tampak sedikit bersalah

"Maafkan aku Naruto-kun, bukan maksudku berkata seperti itu padamu". Naruto tersenyum dan berkata. "Tidak apa Mikoto-san, aku mengerti". Mikoto pun mengangguk, sedikitnya dia salut saat melihat ketabahan anak yang seumuran dengan Satsuki dihadapannya itu

Tak lama kemudian Satsuki yang tampaknya sudah mandi dan berganti baju itu tiba di ruang makan. Naruto tampak membeku saat melihat Satsuki yang memakai pakaian rumahnya. Satsuki memakai rok sedikit di atas lutut berwarna putih dengan atasannya dia tampak memakai baju berwarna kuning dengan ada lambang kipas aneh di belakang bajunya, Rambutnya yang masih agak basah itu di ikatnya dengan model ponytail. Muka Naruto memerah saat tanpa sengaja tatapannya mengarah ke dada Satsuki, tampak jelas ukuran kaos nya yang pas-pasan mencetak payudaranya yang bisa di bilang lumayan besar itu dari balik bajunya

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu ?". Tanya Satsuki heran kepada Naruto yang tampak melihatnya tanpa berkedip. Naruto segera memalingkan mukanya masih dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Tidak...". Ucap Naruto pelan. Satsuki kembali bingung dengan tingkah Naruto tapi segera memutuskan untuk duduk di samping kiri Naruto. Mikoto yang melihat itu hanya terkikik pelan

Dan setelah itu Naruto pun makan malam bersama keluarga Uchiha. Obrolan-obrolan kecil pun menghiasi suasana malam hari di kediaman Uchiha itu, terima kasih kepada Naruto yang sudah menerima undangan makan dari keluarga Uchiha. Naruto sempat di tawari untuk minum bersama Fugaku namun segera di beri tatapan mematikan dari Mikoto dan Satsuki, Naruto pun menolak dan tertawa canggung melihat Fugaku yang tampak ketakutan kepada Istri dan anaknya itu di balik muka dinginnya

.

"Terimakasih atas makan malamnya Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san... dan juga Satsuki". Ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk, kini Naruto sudah berada di depan pintu kediaman Uchiha dan akan pulang ke rumahnya yang tepat di sebelah rumah kediaman Uchiha itu

"Ara, Naruto-kun. Panggil saja aku Mikoto-basan dan suamiku dengan sebutan Oji-san... kau sudah kita anggap anak sendiri Naruto-kun...". Fugaku mengangguk, entah kenapa dia merasa cocok dengan Naruto walau baru kenal dengannya tadi pagi

"T-tapi...". Saat Naruto akan berkata lagi-lagi dihentikan oleh Mikoto dan tetap memaksanya untuk memanggil mereka dengan sebutan Oji-san dan Oba-san. Naruto akhirnya pasrah saja, yah meski di dalam hatinya dia senang karena keluarga yang baru di temuinya itu baik sekali padanya

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu... sekali lagi terima kasih banyak untuk undangan kalian". Saat Naruto ingin berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari kediaman Uchiha itu, dia dihentikan oleh Mikoto yang tiba-tiba berbicara

"Tunggu dulu Naruto-kun...". Naruto pun mengangkat alisnya saat melihat Mikoto yang tampak mendorong-ndorong Satsuki dari dalam rumah

"Okaa-san, kenapa kau mendorong-ndorong ku begitu sih...". Ucap Satsuki yang kali ini sudah persisi berdiri di depan Naruto. Dia bisa merasakan aroma citrus dari pria yang berdiri di depannya itu

"Kau bantulah Naruto-kun membereskan barang-barangnya, besok kan hari sabtu jadi tidak ada masalah jika kalian begadang malam ini...". Kata Mikoto yang terlihat senang, entah kenapa

"T-tapi, Kaa-san..."

"Naruto-kun itu tetangga baru kita dan sebagai tetangga yang baik kita harus membantu mereka... kau tidak keberatan kan Naruto-kun ?". Ucap Mikoto yang masih pada pendiriannya

"T-tidak apa-apa sih, tapi kan-..."

"Lihat Satsuki, Naruto-kun saja meyetujuinya... sudah sekarang kalian pergilah, menginap saja di sana jika terlalu larut...". Saat Satsuki akan protes lagi dia sudah melihat ibu dan ayahnya yang tampaknya sudah masuk rumah dan menutup pintunya

Satsuki menghela nafas pajang. "Ada apa dengan mereka hari ini ? sungguh aneh...". Ucap Satsuki yang tampak seperti gumaman. Naruto memandang Satsuki yang tampaknya pasrah sama seperti dirinya

"Kurasa aku tak punya pilihan lagi... Kaa-san sungguh orang yang keras kepala dan tidak bisa di bantah". Naruto pun hanya mengangguk, yah sedikitnya dia tahu sifat dari nyonya Uchiha itu

"Baiklah, ayo kita kerumahmu...". Ucap Satsuki yang sambil berlalu, dan tak lama kemudian di susul oleh Naruto. Untuk sekilas dia sempat merasakan ada angin dingin yang lewat di tengkuknya dan membuatnya ingin sekali melihat keatas. Dan dia sangat yakin sekali jika dia melihat siluet wanita berpakaian putih yang memandang mereka dari jendela lantai dua kediaman Uchiha itu

Siluet itu menghilang saat Satsuki memanggilnya dari depan gerbang rumah Naruto. Naruto pun memutuskan untuk menyimpan saja kejadian barusan dari Satsuki. Bisa gawat jika Satsuki tahu hal-hal yang aneh seperti itu

.

"Ojamashimasu (Permisi)...". Ucap Satsuki sopan saat memasuki rumah Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum. "Kau bisa duduk di sofa dulu... maaf jika agak berantakan, aku belum sempat mengeluarkan barang-barangku...". Satsuki mengangguk. Dia memandang seluruh ruangan rumah Naruto. Ukurannya terkesan lebih besar dari rumahnya dan juga tidak terlalu buruk seperti yang dipikirkannya

Walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun Satsuki mengetahui rumah itu, tapi dia kira di dalam akan sangat berantakan dan kotor karena tidak ada yang menempatinya selama bertahun-tahun. "Mau kubuatkan teh ?". Ucap Naruto sambil meletakan tasnya di meja kecil di samping TV yang ada di ruang tengah itu. Satsuki mengangguk dan mulai duduk, sekali lagi pandangannya tampak menelusuri ruang tengah rumah Naruto itu. "Anggap saja rumah sendiri...". Teriak Naruto dari arah dapur

Rumah Naruto terdiri dari dua lantai sama seperti rumahnya, hanya saja ukurannya sedikit lebih luas. Di lantai pertama ada ruang tamu, ruang tengah, dapur dengan ruang makan, kamar mandi serta satu kamar yang diperkirakannya adalah kamar Naruto

Dia penasaran dengan lantai dua rumah Naruto, dari dulu dia ingin sekali masuk ke rumah ini dan mengetahui isi-isinya. Hanya saja dia dulu terlalu takut dan banyak rumor beredar jika rumah ini berhantu karena ada orang yang pernah mati disini

Satsuki bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah pelan kearah tangga yang berada di pojokan ruang tamu. Dia meneguk air ludahnya karena saking gugupnya, meski dia takut tapi rasa penasarannya mengalahkan rasa takutnya. Perlahan langkahnya semakin membawanya lebih dekat dengan tangga yang menuju lantai dua itu. Dengan tubuh yang gemetar dia sempat menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan mendapati keadaan yang gelap di lantai dua. Saat satu kakinya baru saja menginjakan tangga pertama, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memegang pundak sebelah kanannya

"Kyaa...". Teriak Satsuki karena kaget dan langsung jongkok dengan tangannya yang menutupi matanya

"H-hei ini aku...". Satsuki membuka matanya yang terpejam karena ketakutan dan mendapati Naruto yang tengah menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang khawatir. "Kau tak apa ?". Satsuki mengangguk. Naruto menghela nafas dan segera berdiri dari posisi jongkokya. Dia tampak menatap ke arah atas tangga dengan dahi berkerut

"Naruto, ada apa ?". Tanya Satsuki yang kali ini sudah bisa berdiri dan ikut memandang ke atas tangga mengikuti Naruto. "Aaa... tidak apa-apa, ayo kita kembali dan sebaiknya kita segera bersih-bersih sebelum terlalu larut..."

Satsuki tampak memasang raut wajah tak suka. "Hei, aku datang kesini bukan untuk jadi pembantumu...". Katanya yang segera membuang mukanya dan berjalan ke arah ruang tengah dengan pipi yang di gembungkan. Sekali lagi Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjang

Naruto tampak sekali lagi menatap ke arah atas tangga yang gelap itu. "Jangan tertawa seperti itu... oh ya, kalian jangan tarik gadis itu atau aku akan di panggang oleh ayahnya jika Satsuki sampai kenapa-napa...". Ucap Naruto yang jika dilihat dari mata normal dia berbicara kepada udara kosong

Dan dua sosok yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh Naruto itu tampak menyeringai. Kedua sosok itu tampak mengambang di langit-langit dengan lehernya yang terikat oleh seutas tali dan tergantung dari atas

"Ah bodohnya aku bicara dengan hantu yang tidak bisa ngomong seperti kalian... tapi sekali lagi aku ingatkan kepada kalian, jangan ganggu gadis itu...". Ucap Naruto pelan namun penuh tekanan

Kedua hantu yang dilihat Naruto adalah penghuni rumah itu sebelumnya yang meninggal karena gantung diri di atas tangga. Sesungguhnya di rumah ini Naruto baru hanya melihat kedua hantu itu, dia memang belum pernah melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai dua. Selain ada blokade kertas yang bertuliskan 'Jangan lewat, atau kau mati' di ujung atas tangga itu, Naruto belum punya waktu mengeceknya

"Naruto, kau mau membereskan barangmu atau tidak ?". Teriak Satsuki dari ruang tengah. "Iya, aku datang...". Balas Naruto. Saat dia menengadahkan kepalanya lagi kedua sosok yang tadi tergantung itu sudah menghilang. Naruto pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menuju Satsuki dan mulai memberesi barang-barangnya yang belum sempat ia keluarkan dari kardus

.

**~Another Case~**

"_The Hotter it's feel The Closer they're reaching you..."_

.

.

"Anata... apa kau pikir Naruto-kun anak yang baik ?". Tanya Mikoto yang kini berbaring di samping suaminya yang tengah membaca buku dan bersender di kepala ranjang itu. "Hn... aku kira begitu, kenapa ?". Jawab Fugaku yang masih terpaku pada bukunya itu

"Entahlah, aku pikir aku sudah mulai menyukainya sebagai anak ku sendiri... aku tak tahu kenapa, mungkin karena kasihan melihat kehidupannya yang berat". Fugaku tampak menutup bukunya dan melepaskan kacamatanya

"Lalu, kenapa kita tak jodohkan saja dia dengan Satsuki jika kau menyukai anak itu...". Ucap Fugaku sambil memijat pelipisnya. Mikoto tampak tersentak dan memandang suaminya

"Apa kau serius anata ? aku juga punya pemikiran yang sama denganmu tapi kupikir kau tak akan membiarkan Satsuki berdekatan dengan laki-laki lain"

"Yah, entah kenapa pendapatku kali ini sama denganmu. Aku juga merasakan Naruto mempunyai hawa yang bisa membuatku percaya kepadanya... tapi...". Fugaku diam sejenak sebelum kembali berbicara

"Satsuki sudah cukup dewasa, biarkan dia memilih pacarnya sendiri... jika memang Satsuki dan Naruto akan saling suka atau tidak nantinya, itu terserah mereka". Mikoto tampak tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Ya, kau benar Anata. Anak kita sudah bukan anak-anak lagi... tapi aku penasaran apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di sana berdua"

"Hei, jangan membuat pikiranku jadi tidak tenang seperti itu... kalau sampai dia menyakiti Satsuki atau berbuat macam-macam dengannya, aku tak akan tinggal diam meski dia orang baik atau apalah...". Mikoto tampak tertawa mendapat respon jawaban dari suaminya itu

Fugaku memang terlihat dingin diluarnya dan irit kata. Tapi untuk keluarganya dia tampak keluar dari sifat nya itu, dia sangat mencintai seluruh keluarganya terutama anak perempuannya. Yah bisa dibilang Fugaku sedikit mempunyai sifat _'Tsundere'_

"Yah siapa yang tahu, lagipula sebentar lagi hujan dan Satsuki sepertinya tidak bisa pulang malam ini...". Dan akhirnya Mikoto hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi suaminya yang terlihat mengutuk sesuatu jika Satsuki sampai kenapa-napa

.

"Oi Naruto, benda ini mau ditaruh dimana...". Ucap Satsuki yang kini tengah membongkar kardus-kardus barang bersama Naruto. "Aa, letakan saja dikamarku... nanti aku bereskan sendiri yang itu". Satsuki mengangguk dan mengangkat kardus berukuran sedang itu ke kamar Naruto

Saat masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto, Satsuki melihat sebagian besar sudah ditata dan dirapikan oleh Naruto. Kondisi kamar Naruto tak berbeda dengan kamar Satsuki. Tampak sebuah ranjang tidur berukuran Queen Size berada di tengah-tengah dan di kedua sisinya terdapat meja kecil yang terdapat lampu tidur di sana. Ada juga satu buah lemari dan meja belajar berukuran sedang di sudut kamar Naruto. Dia juga melihat ada bola basket di lantai dan setumpuk poster pemain-pemain basket yang belum sempat Naruto tempel di dinding

Satsuki sedikit tertarik kepada sebuah figura kecil di meja belajar Naruto. Di letakannya kardus di pojok ruangan dan langkahnya kemudian menuju meja belajar Naruto. Satsuki kemudian memegang figura photo itu dengan tangannya. Di dalamnya terdapat tiga orang yang sedang tersenyum senang menghadap ke kamera. Dia melihat satu sosok laki-laki dewasa yang tampak persisi seperti Naruto Cuma kulitnya yang agak berwarna tan berbeda dengan Naruto yang tampak tidak terlalu berwarna tan

Lalu direksinya menatap sosok wanita dewasa berambut merah panjang yang menurutnya adalah wanita tercantik selain ibunya yang pernah ia lihat. Lalu dia melihat seorang bocah berambut sama dengan pria di sebelahnya yang dia asumsikan adalah Naruto

"Satsuki, sedang apa kau disitu ?". Satsuki kaget saat mendengar suara Naruto dari arah pintu. Dia gugup saat Naruto melihatnya memegang figura foto milik Naruto

"Na-Naruto...". Naruto menatap Satsuki yang tampak gugup, dia juga melihat Satsuki memegang figura yang berisi foto keluarganya. Naruto kemudian tersenyum kecil, yah dia cukup tahu perasaan tak nyaman Satsuki yang melihatnya di pergoki secara tiba-tiba oleh Naruto

"Kalau kau sudah selesai disini kembalilah ke ruang tengah, aku sudah buatkan segelas cappucino untuk kita...". Ucap Naruto yang kemudian keluar kamar meninggalkan Satsuki sendirian. Sekali lagi di pandanginya figura yang ia yakini adalah keluarga milik Naruto itu dan segera meletakannya kembali. Kali ini dia harus minta maaf kepada Naruto karena sudah bertindak seenaknya di kamar milik Naruto

.

Awan hitam tampaknya memenuhi langit malam Konoha waktu itu, hujan deras yang telah di prediksikan oleh ramalan cuaca setempat pun terjadi. Kini Naruto dan Satsuki tampak sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan diiringi lagu lawas milik 'Mariah Carrey' yang terdengar dari radio milik Naruto. Perapian kecil yang terletak di ruangan itu pun menyala dan menghangatkan malam yang dingin karena hujan itu, Naruto sempat menyalakan perapian kecil itu dengan kayu-kayu yang sudah terletak di sebelahnya

"Sudah kubilang kan, kau tak usah minta maaf lagi... sungguh aku tidak apa-apa". Ucap Naruto sambil memandang gadis berambut hitam yang diikat ponytail di depannya

"T-tapi, aku sudah lancang untuk-". Ucapan Satsuki terpotong oleh Naruto. "Bicara sekali lagi ku cium kau...". Muka Satsuki memerah saat pria di depannnya berbicara demikian. "Lagipula kau tidak seperti biasanya, Satsuki...". Tambah Naruto di akhir kata-katanya

Satsuki tidak membalas kata-kata Naruto. Mukanya masih sedikit memerah, sungguh jantungnya berdetak kencang saat ini. 'Naruto sialan, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu... l-lagi pula, kenapa juga aku malu dengan kata-katanya,,, bodoh kau Satsuki'. Rutuk Satsuki dalam hati

Naruto sendiri juga tampaknya sudah tidakberbicara lagi. Di pandanginya jam yang terletak di atas dinding dan mendapatkan sudah pukul 11.45 malam. Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai mematikan lampu ruang tamu dan yang lainnya. Satsuki yang menyadari hari sudah larut malam kini agak panik, hujan masih mengguyur dengan deras dan dia masih berada di rumah Naruto

"Kau menginaplah untuk malam ini...". Ucap Naruto yang tampaknya berjalan dari arah dapur. "Hah.. m-mana mungkin aku d-dan kau tidur berduaan...". Ucap Satsuki dengan nada yang lumayan tinggi, tentu dengan semburat merah tipis di wajahnya

Naruto memandang Satsuki dengan dahi berkerut. "Aku tak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu kok, kau boleh memakai kamarku. Aku tidur saja di sofa...". Ungkap Naruto kepada Satsuki

"Aku saja yang tidur di sofa, k-kau kan tuan rumah...". Balas Satsuki

"Hei, mana mungkin aku membiarkan seorang gadis untuk tidur di sofa sementara aku malah keenakan tidur di kasur... sudahlah, lagipula kau tidur saja di kamarku". Satsuki pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengalah dan segera berjalan ke arah Naruto

"Oi, kalau kau melihat hantu kau tinggal teriak saja...". Teriak Naruto kepada Satsuki yang sudah masuk kamar. "Urusai... lagipula mana ada hantu dirumah jelek ini". Balas Satsuki, dia sendiri juga was-was jika dia melihat hantu sungguhan seperti tadi sore. Wajar kan, dia masih sedikit shock akan kejadian anak jadi-jadian itu

Naruto tersenyum kecil, oh betapa salahnya Satsuki. 'Biarlah, lagipula jika dia melihat hal-hal aneh lagi dia pasti akan berlari dan memelukku'. Pikir Naruto dengan wajah memerah. Sadar akan pikiran anehnya, Naruto pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mulai berbaring di sofa setelah mematikan lampu ruang itu

"Tapi, perempuan yang waktu itu kulihat di atap sekolah dan lantai dua rumah Satsuki tampak sama... apa dia selalu mengikuti Satsuki. Entahlah, tapi aku curiga dengannya... dia seperti ingin mengincar Satsuki". Kata Naruto pelan

Memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi, Naruto segera menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk tidur. Tanpa dia tahu, di sudut dapur yang gelap ada satu sosok perempuan yang menyeringai seram sebelum menghilang seakan sosok itu tidak pernah ada

.

.

**~To be Continued...~**

.

.

**A/N : **Gomen ya jika kurang seru Scene-scene nya... fiction ini memang nggak persis seperti fiction _'Uncommon Case of Uzumaki Naruto'_, dan nggak per chapter ada kasus nya sendiri sendiri... fiction ini ada alur yang saling bersangkutan dan kejadiannya juga nanti nggak per-chapter bisa ending atau selesai

Dan buat 'Sosok' yang mengikuti Satsuki bisa Minna-san tebak sendiri, hehehe... yang pasti bukan hantu-hantu indonesia. Disini Hantunya / **Yuurei** nya Ryu ambil dari Urban Legend di Jepang. Jadi nggak ada unsur Yuurei Indonesia atau barat atau manapun

Segitu dulu aja ya Minna-san. Tetep Review dari Minna-san Ryu tunggu dan nantikan... Sore jya, Matta-ne... ^^

—II—


	3. Chapter 3 (Kau, Bisa Melihat Hantu ?)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Title : **Another Case

**Rating : **T – M (Mostly 'M')

**Genres : **Horror, Supernatural, Romance, Mystery, Drama, Friendship, etc

**Pairing : **Naruto X Fem. Sasuke (Satsuki)

**Summary : **Naruto merupakan seorang murid pindahan yang baru saja pindah ke kota Konoha. Tidak ada yang tahu jika dia mempunyai Six Sense. Pertemuannya dengan Satsuki (Female Sasuke), membuat kehidupan nya di Konoha semakin menarik. Petualangan dan berbagai kejadian aneh di antara keduanya sering terjadi dan bagaiman mereka menanggapinya ?. OOC / Fem. Sasuke / NotYaoi / Fluffy / HorrorScene / AU / GoreContent / Maybe Lemon / and others

.

.

_~CHAPTER 3 : Kau, Bisa Melihat Hantu ?~_

_._

_._

"U...uhmm...". Tampak seorang gadis cantik menggeliat dari balik selimut tidurnya. Gadis berambut hitampanjang itu kini terduduk di ranjang dan mulai mengucek-ngucek matanya. Dia sempat menengok-nengokan kepalanya dengan wajah yang masih ngantuk

"Oh ya, aku menginap di kamar Naruto... pantas saja barang-barangnya lain". Gumam gadis yang mempunyai nama Uchiha Satsuki itu. Satsuki tampak melangkahkan kakinya saat mendengar suara dari luar kamar Naruto. Dibukanya pintu kamar Naruto dan langkahnya terus berlanjut ke arah sumber suara yang asalnya dari dapur

Satsuki terkejut saat melihat sosok Naruto tengah memakai apron dan sedang memasak sesuatu. Baju lengan panjang yang Naruto pakai terlihat di lipat sampai siku dan rambut basah Naruto yang kelihatan lebih kalem dan tidak jabrik menambah kesan keren dalam diri nya saat itu. Tanpa sadar Satsuki memerah melihat penampilan Naruto saat sedang memasak, walau posisinya membelakanginya

"Aaa, kau sudah bangun... cuci mukalah dulu, baru nanti kita makan". Ucap Naruto yang menyadari kehadiran Satsuki di belakangnya. Fokus Naruto masih tertuju kepada masakannya

"Hah, memangnya sekarang jam berapa... dan juga, dapat darimana bahan makanan mu itu ?". Ucap Satsuki. Naruto pun membalikan badannya dan menatap Satsuki dengan dahi berkerut

"Aku tadi sempat pergi ke _Konbini _(Artinya Mini Market : Kalo di Indonesia Alfa Mart), maaf aku tidak membangunkanmu tadi... kupikir kau kelelahan tadi malam. Dan soal jam, kau bisa lihat sendiri...". Kata Naruto yang tampaknya sudah selesai membuat hidangan untuk sarapan mereka berdua

Satsuki tampak bingung, kemudian matanya terbelalak saat menyadari jam di dinding menunjukan pukul 09.00 pagi. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku hah. Ini sudah terlalu siang...". Ucap Satsuki

"Kan sudah kubilang tadi, aku tak mau mengganggu tidurmu tadi... jadi ya, tak kubangunkan kau". Ucap Naruto santai

"Kau-". Satsuki tampak akan marah sebelum suara bel rumah Naruto terdengar, Naruto pun segera melepas apron nya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu. Satsuki yang ditinggal Naruto menghela nafas, dia sebenarnya hari ini mau pergi kerumah kakaknya karena hari libur. Tapi hari sudah cukup siang dan dia belum bersiap-siap

Tak lama kemudian Naruto kembali dengan membawa satu kotak kardus dan meletakannya di atas meja makan. "Apa itu ?". Tanya Satsuki yang kini sudah duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan itu

"Hah ? oh itu, itu buku-buku ku dari desa... aku minta sepupuku untuk mengirimkannya kesini. Aku lupa untuk membawanya". Seru Naruto yang kini memasukan masakannya ke dalam piring dan berjalan ke arah meja

"Buku ? kau suka membaca ?". Tanya Satsuki, dia tampak memandang masakan Naruto di depannya. Sungguh aromanya membuatnya ingin segera memakan makanan itu. Naruto pun menarik kursi di depan Satsuki dan mendudukinya. "Yah begitulah..."

Naruto tersenyum memandang Satsuki yang tampaknya ingin sekali memakan masakannya. Dia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kulkas, setelah mengambil satu pack orange juice, Naruto kembali duduk di kursinya. "Makanlah... setelah ini kau boleh pulang". Ucap Naruto

Satsuki pun hanya mengangguk. Dia mulai menyantap makanan yang di buat oleh Naruto. Walau hanya makanan yang di masak degan bahan biasa, sungguh makanan itu enak sekali di mulutnya. Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat Satsuki dan mulai memakan bagiannya juga

Di tengah-tengah kegiatan sarapan mereka, Satsuki teringat sesuatu dan bertanya kepada Naruto. "Aku melihat ada bola basket dan poster-poster pemain NBA di kamarmu, apa kau suka basket ?". Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya sarapan dan meminum jusnya sebelum menjawab Satsuki

"Yah begitulah, aku sempat bergabung di klub basket sekolah ku dulu". Ucap Naruto yang kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya memasukan makanan ke mulutnya. Satsuki tampak memikirkan sesuatu setelahnya. "Apa kau mau bergabung di klub basket sekolah ? kebetulan aku manajer disana... kalau mau, kau bisa ku daftarkan". Seru Satsuki

Naruto yang sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya tampak merenung sebentar. "Yah, mungkin aku akan terima ajakanmu...". Ucap Naruto. Satsuki tampak tersenyum senang walau hanya di tampilkan di wajahnya sebuah senyum simpul, tapi entah kenapa di hatinya dia merasa senang Naruto ikut dalam klub basket sekolahnya

"Baiklah, ini biar aku yang mencucinya...". Ucap Satsuki yang kini sudah berdiri dan membawa piringnya dan milik Naruto ke bak cuci. "Kau yakin...". Seru Naruto. Satsuki hanya mengangguk. "Aku akan merasa malu jika tak membalas budi seseorang...". Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum dan kembali meminum jus jeruknya

.

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu sejak Satsuki meninggalkan rumah Naruto dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Kini Naruto sedang duduk di atas sofa ruang tengah sambil membuka kotak berisi buku-buku yang tadi diterimanya dari tukang pos. Direksi Naruto teralih pada sebuah buku tebal yang lebih mirip seperti album photo dari pada buku bacaan

Tangan Naruto pun meraihnya dan membuka lembar pertama yang ternyata adalah sebuah album photo lama miliknya. Dia melihat disana ada photo seorang bayi kecil dan perempuan berambut merah di sebelahnya. Tanpa di sadarinya senyuman keluar dari wajahnya

'Kaa-san...'. Batin Naruto

Tokk..Tokk...Tokkk

Mendengar adanya ketukan di pintu rumahnya. Naruto segera menghapus sedikit air mata yang sempat menggenang di sudut matanya. Dan bangkit untuk membukakan pintu

"Satsuki ? apa ada yang ketinggalan...". Ucap Naruto dengan dahi berkerut saat melihat orang yang mengetuk pintunya adalah Satsuki.

"Apa hari ini kau tidak ada acara... A-apa kau mau menemaniku ?". Ucap Satsuki tapi pandangannya tampak tidak melihat ke arah Naruto. "Tidak ada, memangnya kau mau pergi kemana ?". Balas Naruto, dia memang tidak punya rencana hari ini. Dan mungkin menerima ajakan Satsuki akan menyenangkan

"Okaa-san memintaku untuk mengantarkan sesuatu ke Hinata-neesan, dan dia juga memintaku untuk mengajakmu... b-bukan maksudku untuk pergi bersama mu yah, ini Kaa-san yang minta". Naruto semakin mengerutkan keningnya tidak maksud dengan perkataan Satsuki

"Hah ? tapi baiklah, aku ambil jaket dulu... kau tunggu sebentar". Satsuki pun mengangguk dan melihat Naruto masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Satsuki menunggu Naruto dengan melihat-lihat sekeliling rumah Naruto. Dia terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga ke samping rumah Naruto.

Memang jika di lihat dari luar rumah itu terlihat bagus dan nyaman tapi entah kenapa mempunyai aura yang tidak enak hanya dengan menatapnya saja. Satsuki sempat melihat bayangan seseorang lewat jendela lantai dua yang terlihat dari samping rumah Naruto tempat ia berdiri sekarang

"Mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja... mana ada orang di lantai dua rumah ini". Ujar Satsuki pelan. Tapi jujur, kini bulu kuduknya berdiri

"Satsuki... Satsuki... kau dimana ?". mendengar suara Naruto dari depan Satsuki segera berlari untuk menemui Naruto. Naruto pun melihat Satsuki yang datang dari samping rumahnya. "Kau habis dari mana ?". Tanya Naruto

"Tidak kok, ayo... nanti hari semakin siang". Ajak Satsuki yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pekarangan halaman rumah Naruto. Naruto sendiri sempat memandang Satsuki sejenak sebelum kini dia mengikuti Satsuki. Dia menoleh sebentar ke samping rumah tempat tadi Satsuki muncul dan mendapati satu sosok memandangnya dengan seringai menyeramkan dari arah balik pohon besar yang ada di samping rumahnya

Untuk saat ini Naruto merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri, sosok itu memang tak kelihatan sepenuhnya karena terbloking oleh pohon, dan hanya menampilkan sebuah muka yang hancur dan rambut yang menjuntai hingga sampai tanah. Mukanya yang hancur dan mulutnya yang menyeringai sangat lebar hingga sampai telinganya membuat Naruto sempat terpaku

"Ada apa Naruto ? kau kelihatan tidak sehat, apa kau sakit ?"

Naruto pun menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Satsuki. "Aaaa... tidak kok, hahaha... ayo kita lanjut saja". Ucap Naruto dengan tawa canggung

"Kau yakin... baiklah. Kita ke rumahku dulu untuk mengambil sesuatu dan segera pergi ke rumah Hinata-neechan...". Naruto pun hanya mengangguk. Dia masih kepikiran dengan sosok yang tadi berada di samping rumahnya. Demi Janggut Merlin dia belum pernah melihat sosok itu sejak dia datang ke rumah itu

.

**~Another Case~**

"_Did you know ? Paralel World could be accesed if we Drew some strange symbol on the wall"_

.

.

"Ugh... ini berat sekali. Memang apa isinya sih Satsuki". Ucap Naruto sambil membawa satu buah box berukuran cukup besar dalam gendongannya itu. "Mungkin pakaian bayi...". Jawab Satsuki yang melangkah di samping Naruto

"Hah, memangnya Onee-san mu mau melahirkan bayi ? hei... tempatnya masih jauh tidak. Tanganku sudah pegal nih"

"Kau itu cerewet sekali sih, kupikir kau orangnya pendiam tapi anggapanku tentangmu ternyata salah..."

"Terserahmulah... kau tak merasakan beratnya benda ini sih". Ucap Naruto yang mulai kesal dengan gadis di sampingnya

"Iya-iya, sabarlah. Tinggal beberapa rumah lagi kita sampai kok..."

Dan disinilah mereka berdiri sekarang. Di sebuah rumah minimalis, hampir sama seperti rumah Satsuki tapi dengan model yang lebih modern dan bergaya barat. Satsuki pun menekan tombol bel di samping pintu sementara Naruto menjatuhkan box berukuran sedang itu ke lantai dan langsung memegang pinggangnya yang pegal

"Aaa... tunggu sebentar". Terdengar sebuah suara dari microphone yang ada di dekat tombol bel tadi. Satsuki pun menunggun sampai akhirnya terdengar sebuah suara pintu yang di buka oleh seorang wanita berambut indigo panjang

"Satsuki-chan, kau datang hari ini... ayo masuk"

"Gomen ne Nee-san, Kaa-san yang memintaku kesini untuk membawakan pakaian bayi... oh ya, aku juga bawa seorang teman". Ucap Satsuki yang kemudian menunjuk Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar ada suara asing di kepalanya kemudian membalikan badannya dan melihat seorang wanita dewasa yang sangat cantik sedang tersenyum kearahnya

"Salam kenal, namaku Uchiha Hinata...". Ucap Hinata yang kemudian mengajak Naruto untuk bersalaman. "N-naruto desu. Namikaze Naruto... salam kenal". Hinata pun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah gugup pemuda seumuran adik iparnya itu. Satsuki entah kenapa tak suka saat melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah dan masih menjabat tangan Nee-sannya

"Aku tak melihat Itachi-nii, apa dia sedang pergi kerja ?". Mendengar nada yang agak tinggi di keluarkan Satsuki membuat acara jabat tangan NaruHina itu berakhir. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat adik iparnya yang tengah menggembungkan pipinya. 'Ara... dia cemburu'. Pikir Hinata masih dengan senyumannya

"Itachi-kun masih kerja... ayo, kalian berdua masuklah dulu. Akan aku buatkan teh untuk kalian". Ucap Hinata yang kemudian mulai berjalan masuk. "Hei kau, angkat lagi benda itu...". Ucap Satsuki

Naruto sendiri menaikan alisnya melihat tingkah Satsuki yang tiba-tiba berubah. "Ada apa dengan mu ? kenapa kau sendiri seperti orang yang marah, apa aku berbuat salah padamu ?"

"Tidak ada... ". Balas cepat Satsuki yang kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya kedalam meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan pintu dengan tatapan bingung. Sungguh dia memang dari dulu tidak bisa mengerti perasaan seorang wanita

.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu Satsuki, kudengar kau menjadi Manager di klub basket sekolahmu ?". Tanya Hinata. Kini mereka bertiga tengah duduk di ruang tamu

"Uhmm... sebenarnya aku di ajak oleh senpaiku di sekolah. Yah daripada bosan dirumah aku terima saja ajakannya untuk menjadi tim basket...". Seru Satsuki, setelah meminum beberapa seruput teh yang disediakan oleh Nee-san nya itu

Hinata pun tersenyum melihat adik iparnya itu. Lalu pandangannya beralih kepada Naruto yang dari tadi kelihatan melihat sekeliling rumahnya dengan tatapan tak jelas. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu Naruto-kun, ku dengar kau baru saja pindah kesini bukan ?"

"Aaahh, ya Hinata-san... aku baru pindah beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan aku juga banyak megucapkan terimakasih kepada keluarga Uchiha karena telah menolongku sejauh ini..."

"Kau bisa memanggilku 'nee-san', Naruto-kun...". Ucap Hinata yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Naruto

Hinata pun tersenyum melihat itu, dia menghembuskan nafasnya panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa di belakangnya. Satsuki yang melihat kakaknya terlihat lelah segera bertanya

"Kau kelihatan lelah sekali Nee-san, apa kau sedang sakit ?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Satsuki... akhir-akhir ini aku jarang sekali bisa tidur nyenyak". Balas Hinata sambil memijat keningnya. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Hinata kini memandangnya dengan tatapan serius

"Apa Nee-san sering mengalami hal-hal aneh di rumah ini, maksudku seperti mendengar suara-suara aneh...". Ucap Naruto yang membuat Satsuki dan Hinata memandang kearah Naruto dengan dahi berkerut

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu Naruto-kun ?". Tanya Hinata penasaran

"Aaahaha... hanya insting saja, haha". Jawab Naruto canggung. Sedangkan Satsuki menatap Naruto dengan pandangan penuh selidik, 'pasti ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan dari ku'. Batin Satsuki

"Yah begitulah, kadang aku mendengar suara-suara yang sangat mengganggu saat aku sedang tidur...". Naruto tampak memandang serius saat Hinata mengatakan itu. "Nee-san, apa Nee-san pernah melihat sesuatu di rumah ini ?"

"Maksudmu bagaimana Naruto-kun...?"

"Begini Nee-san...". Naruto pun sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya karena merasa tidak nyaman. "... Apa Nee-san pernah melihat, hantu ?". Ucapan Naruto ini kemudian membuat kedua orang yang ada di rumah itu kaget dan menatap Naruto

"Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu Naruto... hahaha, maaf Nee-san. Dia memang suka bercanda hal-hal yang aneh". Seru Satsuki

"Hei, aku tidak- Mmpphh...". sebelum Naruto sempat berbicara mulutnya sudah terlebih lebih dulu dibungkam oleh tangan Satsuki. Hinata hanya menaikan alisnya melihat tingkah kedua remaja di hadapannya itu

"Ahahaha, berhubung hari sudah sore kami pulang dulu Nee-san...". Ucap Satsuki dengan nada hambar, sedangan Naruto masih berusaha melepaskan bekapan Satsuki. "Kalian yakin, sebentar lagi Itachi-kun akan segera pulang... sebaiknya kalian berdua makan malamlah dulu disini"

Naruto yang sudah berhasil melepaskan bekapan tangan Satsuki dari mulutnya, kini menatap Satsuki tajam yang yang sayangnya di acuhkan begitu saja oleh Satsuki. Hinata tertawa kecil sebelum bangkit untuk pergi ke dapur

"Kalian seperti pasangan kekasih saja... baiklah, aku masak dulu". Muka Naruto dan Satsuki memerah saat mendengar perkataan Hinata. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum mengalihkan kepalanya ke arah yang berlawanan

"Aku bantu Nee-san...". Satsuki pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi kedapur meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. "Uh, yang benar saja... masa sih kami seperti kekasih, tapi-". BLUSHH... entah kenapa kedua pipi Naruto memanas

Srekk...

Pandangan Naruto kemudian beralih ke arah sudut ruang tamu itu. Dia mendengar ada suara dari sana

'Ini aneh... aku merasakan ada yang mengganggu di rumah ini. Tapi dari tadi aku belum menemukan adanya sosok hantu di rumah ini'. Batin Naruto

.

**~Another Case~**

"_Dolls, Pictures, and Statues is a best Medium for Spirits to be used and lived in"_

_._

_._

"Jadi, namamu Naruto ya...". Naruto tampak kikuk saat dirinya ditanyai oleh seseorang yang mirip dengan Satsuki, Cuma dia adalah laki-laki dan lebih tua dari Satsuki. "Aaa... namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku baru pindah kemarin dan tinggal di dekat rumah Satsuki...". Naruto masih gugup karena pandangan kakak Satsuki ini masih tajam dan mengarah ke padanya

Satsuki sendiri yang melihat kakaknya yang baru saja pulang dari kerjanya dan langsung berbicara dengan Naruto hanya menahan tawanya. Dia sudah tahu sifat kakak laki-lakinya yang _Over_ kepadanya jika ada anak laki-laki yang dekat dengannya

Hinata yang kebetulan masih memasak pun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat suaminya menanyai / mengintrogasi Naruto layaknya seorang penjahat

' Glekk... Kakaknya Satsuki lebih mengerikan dari pada ayahnya'. Pikir Naruto

Itachi yang adalah kakak dari Satsuki dan suami dari Hinata itu masih memandang remaja di depannya. Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Naruto

"Hahaha... kau jangan tegang. Aku tak akan menggigitmu kok. Jadi sudah sejauh mana kau dengan Satsuki...". Satsuki melongo melihat kakaknya yang berbicara santai dengan Naruto. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya pasalnya kakaknya tak pernah seperti itu di depan teman laki-lakinya, biasanya sih memasang wajah galak

Satsuki merasakan pundaknya di tepuk oleh seseorang dan melihat Hinata yang tersenyum kepadanya. "Mungkin Itachi-kun merestui hubungan kalian berdua...". Muka Satsuki pun memerah. "Nee-san..."

"Maksud Itachi-san ? Kami Cuma teman dan tetangga kok". Jawab Naruto. Itachi hanya mengangguk nganggukan kepalanya. Itachi pun bangkit dan menepuk pundak Naruto. "Kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Nii-san', aku masih muda... mengerti". Naruto hanya mengangguk canggung

Itachi pun segera berjalan ke arah istrinya dan tersenyum sebelum mencium mesra istrinya itu. Kedua remaja yang melihat itu wajahnya memerah dan membatin. 'Sial, kenapa mereka melakukannya di depan umum begini...'

Hinata pun memerah sedangkan Itachi memasang wajah cuek. "Kalian berdua makan malamlah dulu disini, nanti baru pulang. Aku akan bilang Kaa-san, Satsuki". Satsuki pun mengangguk. Dan mereka berempat pun makan malam bersama di kediaman milik kakak Satsuki

.

"Puahh... hari ini capek sekali. Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat tidur di kasurku". Hela Satsuki sambil merentangkan tangannya dan tersenyum kecil. Naruto memandang gadis di depannya itu dengan tatapan. 'Yang benar saja, aku yang paling capek disini'. Mereka berdua kini sudah keluar dari kediaman kakaknya Satsuki dan sedang berada dalam perjalanan pulang

"Ne, Naruto...". Naruto pun menolehkan kepalanya kepada Satsuki yang berjalan di sampingnya. Dia baru sadar jika tinggi Satsuki hanya sebatas dagu Naruto. Padahal dia kira, Satsuki akan lebih pendek dari itu

"Hn..."

"_Kyou wa Arigatou (_Thanks for Today)...". ucap Satsuki pelan. Entah kenapa dia malu untuk mengatakannya secara langsung dengan menatap Naruto. Naruto sedikit tersentak sebelum kemudian tersenyum dan kembali memandang ke depan. 'Yah, dia memiliki sisi yang menarik juga'. Batin Naruto

Naruto tak membalas ucapan Satsuki. Suasana pun menjadi hening, hanya suara langkah kaki mereka di jalanan malam yang terdengar. Sampai akhirnya Naruto angkat bicara. "Mau mampir sebentar ke taman..."

"Hah..."

"Ayolah, ini masih terlalu sore...". Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto berani mengajak Satsuki untuk pergi ke taman. Satsuki pun mengangguk

.

Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan di sebuah ayunan. Tampak keduanya belum ada yang membuka suranya

"Oi, Naruto...". Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kepada Satsuki. "Hm, ada apa ?"

"Tentang kejadian tempo hari, aku masih kepikiran... kau pasti tahu sesuatu kan ?". Naruto sempat kaget saat Satsuki berkata demikian, dia kemudian menundukan kepalanya. Dia bimbang, antara memberitahu Satsuki atau tidak

Naruto belum menjawab, Satsuki menghela nafasnya. Pandangannya kembali di alihkan kedepan dan berbicara lagi. "Setelah kejadian sore itu, aku merasa kadang takut jika sendirian... dan kadang aku merasa seperti di perhatikan oleh sesuatu. Maksudku, bukannya aku percaya sama hal-hal yang begituan... aku hanya merasa sedikit takut..."

Suasana sempat hening sebentar sebelum Naruto yang kali ini membuka suaranya. "Baiklah jika itu maumu... tapi sebaiknya jangan kita bicarakan disini..."

"Eh, maksudmu..."

"Ada satu sosok yang memperhatikan kita dari balik pohon...". Ucap Naruto sambil memberikan _Glare _nya ke sebuah pohon yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Satsuki saat itu pun merinding

"M-maksudmu, kau j-jangan bercanda Naruto..."

Naruto memandang Satsuki sebentar. "Apa kau percaya... jika aku bisa melihat hantu ?"

"Eh... ?"

.

.

**~To be Continued...~**

.

.

**A/N : **Gomen jika banyak TYPO and ngebingungin. Aku masih bingung mau ngejalanin konfliknya... mungkin untuk beberapa chapter ke depan konflik bisa segera di mulai. Ryu sendiri sebenarnya lebih nonjolin ke romancenya sih,,, masalahnya Ryu kurang berpengalaman dalam membuat fic. Dengan bassis 'Horror' terlalu menyeramkan, hehe...

Oh ya, Ryu mau nanya nih. Sebaiknya hubungan Naruto sama Satsuki itu mending langsung pacaran dan 'XXX' atau kita buat nih si Naruto menderita dengan Satsuki yang 'XXX' sama orang lain... Comment ya Minna. Tapi tetep kok nanti Naruto sama Satsuki... aku hanya mau nge-vote aja dulu, ONEGAISHIMASU...

—II—


End file.
